


Four Words.

by starringsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, it's really just minchan, kinda short??, mention of changbin running a cafe, minchan, umm there's not really a plot ahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starringsung/pseuds/starringsung
Summary: where every day for the past few months, Minho and Chan sneak away to a 24/7 cafe. they admire each other from a distance, that is until Chan says four simple words.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Four Words.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short but i hope u enjoy???? it's my first time writing like this so pls don't clown me
> 
> thank u to k for being my beta ily

Chan was a wanderer. He would've preferred to be someone who stays at home and watches TV for an hour, then falls asleep on the couch, but instead, he wandered. His mind would wander, thinking about what songs he could write next and which ice cream flavor was the best. His eyes wandered, searching for a pop of color or an interesting shape that caught his interest. But most importantly, his body wandered. It had become almost a nightly routine for Chan, leave the apartment and start walking. There was never any real destination, he just let his legs guide him as he tried to relax and hopefully get sleepy. Being an insomniac meant he would have to wander for hours on end, just to get tired enough to fall asleep. Once, he found a small pond with frogs, another time, he found a patch of four leaf clovers, and one time, he came across Seo’s Cafe, open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.

-

Life for Minho always felt so repetitive. He always experienced the same three things, over and over again. Every single day. One, he would feel exhausted as he had to force himself out of bed, grumbling every morning at 7am, rubbing his eyes, and yawning every five minutes as he tried to shove down his breakfast. Two, he would feel focused as he went to university and did his work. His classes weren't too difficult, but they never failed to make him think outside of the box, always giving him a new outlook on life. And three, he would feel satisfied at the end of the day, after enduring class after class, he would go home and lie down, being content with all the work he accomplished in less than 24 hours. Everyday, Minho went through these three steps, and everyday, Minho would wake up, expecting the same things to happen the next day. That is, until he found Seo’s Cafe, open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.

-

They began to switch up their daily routines. Chan would wander around and end up at Seo’s Cafe, order a macchiato, and sit down with his notebook, writing down lyrics for songs. Minho would come to the cafe every day after university, and even though it became a daily ritual, it somehow never felt repetitive, never got old. That's when they started to notice one another.

-

Chan didn't care at first. He was just using the cafe as a way for him to pour out his emotions and battle his insomnia. But day after day, month after month, he kept seeing the same boy walk into the cafe, always ten minutes after him, always at the table right across from him. And he couldn't deny, the boy was insanely cute. His hair framed his face perfectly, and all Chan wanted to do was ruffle it and feel how soft it was. The boy’s eyes were always filled with wonder, just as Chan’s were. He had perfect lips, ones that almost taunted Chan and made him like the stranger even more. Day after day, Chan would think about the boy at the cafe, and night after night, he would fall asleep quickly, just dreaming about the boy. It was as if that stranger was the map that helped to guide the lost wanderer back home, the kind passerby who would point in the right direction, and the last puzzle piece that made him feel as though he could sleep forever.

-

“Expect the unexpected.” Minho always held that phrase close to his heart, making sure to have low expectations. He always thought, he would never be disappointed by anything if he never expected it in the first place. However, this. This was a situation that surpassed even his wildest of dreams. This was more unexpected than the unexpected, causing Minho to very slightly panic inside. Every night now, for the past few months, he had been admiring this boy from afar, watching as he drank his macchiato, mesmerized by the way the boy would write in his notebook, with such grace yet also passion. Minho was never the type to crush on strangers, but for some reason, he was different. He made him want to visit the cafe more, to the point where Minho would come in the mornings, hoping that his crush would waltz through the door carrying his pencil and notebook. This morning, he had decided to sit down and work on some projects, sipping away at a latte and slowly eating a blueberry scone. The last thing he expected was for the very boy he’s been staring at to walk up to him and ask 

“Is this seat taken?” 

“Nope, not at all,” was Minho’s short reply.

-

Three hours passed, as the boys filled the air with chatter about their lives and childhoods. Minho never really focused on his projects, he was too busy getting lost in Chan’s eyes. Chan told himself that maybe he should come in during the mornings more often. Both of them didn't realize how quickly time passed and soon enough, Minho was going to be late to class. 

“Oh before you leave, can I get your number?” Chan called out.

“Yeah sure!” Minho replied, taking Chan’s phone and creating a new contact.

Chan quickly waves, saying “I don't want you to be late to class so bye! I loved hanging out with you today. See you tonight?” Minho smiled, turning back and nodding. 

Chan smiled for the next ten minutes, giggling at himself, wondering what he did in his past life to meet such a perfect boy. He became even more giddy as he realized he would see his crush later again at night, at the same cafe, at the same spot.

-  
Chan was a wanderer. But for some strange reason, he always found himself wandering to Minho. Minho despised repetition. Yet, he loved seeing Chan at the cafe every single night. It was almost as if they were soulmates, destined to talk everyday, fated to always see each other, meant to be together. The two began texting outside of Seo’s Cafe, adding onto their nightly encounters with one another. Instead of sitting at the table across from him, Minho would sit right next to Chan, never failing to make him feel nervous and delighted. When they talked, it felt as if the world stopped, just for them to chat for hours in end, it felt warm, like hiding under three blankets while it was snowing outside, it felt like home. One day, Chan finally mustered up the courage to ask the love of his life out on a date.

“Hey Minho, do you wanna, maybe, go out on a date with me?” Chan asked in a hushed tone.

All Minho did was look at a Chan and smile, and immediately, Chan knew the answer.

“I'll take that as a yes. Meet me here at 2 PM tomorrow?” 

“Of course, I would love that,” Minho responded.

“Great! I'll see you tomorrow!” Chan got up and waved goodbye to the younger.

Minho waved back, excited to finally go out with Chan, already wondering which clothes he should pair together.

-

The next day. Chan arrived at Seo's Cafe at 1:50, assuring himself that the date would go smoothly. He hoped to make a good impression on Minho and his nerves forced him to leave his house as soon as he figured out an outfit. Chan watched the clock as it finally hit 2:00, then immediately stared at the door, expecting the perfect boy to walk in. The next second, he saw Minho stroll in, and in that moment, he froze in his seat.

He was only wearing a white t-shirt and some black ripped jeans, but somehow he looked so attractive to Minho. Peering through the windows of the cafe, he watched as Chan ordered a macchiato, a latte, and two blueberry scones, amazed at how gorgeous the boy was. His outfit, though simple, was a perfect look showcasing his personality, giving insight into his humorous, caring, and passionate character. Minho finally walked in, punctual as ever, ecstatic to hopefully leave the cafe with a boyfriend.

He was only wearing black pants and a loose light blue shirt, which made Chan's heart flutter out of pure joy. It was such a simple outfit, but the tucked-in shirt and the black belt made him look like a model, and Chan couldn't believe he was going on a date with such a perfect human being. He stared right into his eyes, then admired his hair, watching Minho happily walk towards him. Chan was in utter shock, but he couldn't show that, so he played it off cool and waved as he came by.

Both of them could already tell it would be a great day. Minho knew that Chan was the only one for him. Chan had never felt such a strong connection to someone but he was slightly scared, doubting himself and thinking about all the possible bad outcomes. Then, all his worries disappeared, as the boy in front of him said four words, and four words only.

“Is this seat taken?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> [ my twitter <3 ](https://twitter.com/starringsung/)


End file.
